waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walls of Jericho
|season=1 |number=3 |image=File:The Walls of Jericho title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 10, 1988 |writer=Forrest Van Buren |director=Colin Chilvers |previous=The Resurrection |next=Thy Kingdom Come }} "The Walls of Jericho" is the third episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot After a period without any further evidence of the aliens' existence, the powers-that-be try to shut down the Blackwood Project. Meanwhile, the aliens try desperately to find a way to combat the threat brought on by the radiation that is killing them. Synopsis With no recent alien activity, Ironhorse believes them to be neutralized. General Wilson announces the project terminated. The alien Advocates are dying from their cave headquarters' radiation. They steal plastic fabric for protective suits, but need a coolant. A police report of a "melted" thief at a liquid nitrogen coolant factory leads Harrison and Ironhorse, disguised as safety inspectors, to discover that aliens have possessed the factory workers. Returning after dark, they're discovered and fight their way out. The Blackwood Project is renewed, but the alien Advocates live on. Notes Quotes :Advocate #3: I have a difficult time accepting the deep instrument of our salvation that has also become our damnation. :Advocate #1: The concept is foreign, but we cannot ignore the inevitable conclusion, comrades. The radiation which gave us a second life is slowly killing us. :Advocate #2: We seem to be faced with a most challenging dilemma. :Scientist: Our analysis indicates – the high level of radiation needed to protect us from the indigenous bacteria of this planet causes our metabolisms to heat to dangerous levels. :Advocate #1: Our scientists seem to have a firm grasp on the obvious. Tell us something we don't already know! :Advocate #2: Isn't there anything you can do to disperse the heat? :Scientist: We are doing our best, Advocate. As you have seen, the treatments are slowing the degeneration process. :Advocate #3: But not reversing it. :Scientist: Unfortunately not. This planet's natural resources contain different elements than those on our planet. :Advocate #2: The lower classes are all alike. Excuses for every shortcoming! :Scientist: But Advocate, it takes time for a species to adapt to a new environment. :Advocate #2: We don't have time! In our weakened state, our invasion will fail. :Advocate #3: As it is, we are already too weak to separate from this decaying flesh. :Scientist: Perhaps if you sought the guidance of the Council... :Advocate #1: No! Our leaders must be protected from such negative news. They must hear only of victory! :Advocate #3: Since your medicines have proven inadequate, you will find a more effective method of dealing with this killing heat. :Advocate #2: Solutions, not excuses! :Scientist: As you wish, Advocate. :Advocacy: As we order, scientist! :Suzanne: Without tissue samples, most of this is just educated guessing, but I think I understand how an alien blends with whoever happens to be unfortunate enough to get in its way. It's a combination of osmosis and cell-phase matching. Watch. Through osmosis, alien cells invade the human body. These cells then spread out, seeking human cells that they can bond to. This bonding allows all the genetic information from the individual human cells to communicate to the alien cells. :Harrison: Killing the human cells in the process? :Suzanne: Yes, but apparently not before it absorbs all of the intelligence of the human victim. :Norton: We're talking ''Night of the Living Dead'' here, folks. Not only do these guys get to pick our brains; they also get to use our bodies as a perfect disguise. :Ironhorse: I don't call open sores and radiation sickness a perfect disguise. I mean, it's not exactly difficult to spot these things in a crowd. :Harrison: For now, maybe. But it's only a matter of time until they figure out a better way to protect themselves, and conceal themselves. :Ironhorse: If any more of them are still around. :Advocate #3: Such progress is a positive sign. :Advocate #1: We still... struggles to stay alive and strong We still have so much to do...so little time. :Advocate #2: You have to stay strong! The Advocacy will be severely weak and without the three of us...! :General Wilson: Mrs. Pennyworth sets a wonderful table, don't you think? :Suzanne: Yes. She and Mr. Kensington have made us all very comfortable. :General Wilson: You never know it, but Mrs. Pennyworth was a very valuable asset in the American section of Berlin during the last war. Her husband did the same thing with the Brits! chuckles Rumor has it they met one night when they were both trying to infiltrate the Russian sector. Oh, that woman has seen a lot of history. Even helped brighten some of the two. And this house has had its own share of history as well. A few nuclear physicists lived here in the early days of the Manhattan Project. And just before you, we kept a KGB defector here. I wonder who the next occupants will be. :Norton: laughs Harrison, does that sound suspiciously like an eviction notice to you? :General Wilson: I wouldn't look at it that way, Mr. Drake. All missions eventually come to an end, and that's why I'm here...to thank you all, personally, for a job well done. :Harrison: I'm sorry, General, but the job isn't done! :General Wilson: Well, I'm completely satisfied with everything you've accomplished. :Harrison: We've hardly accomplished a thing. :Suzanne: Uncle Hank, I can't believe you're cutting us off! :General Wilson: Suzanne, your own research suggests the aliens were susceptible to radiation poisoning. :Suzanne: How do you know that? I haven't released that data yet! :Ironhorse: I don't think it takes a scientist to realize that any of those creatures that weren't blown up with their ships have died from radiation poisoning. :Harrison: General, if you shut us down now, you're going to be repeating the same mistake that was made 35 years ago! :General Wilson: On the contrary, the aliens are finished! And now, I suggest you all get on with the rest of your lives. :Harrison: How much of this is your doing, Colonel? :Ironhorse: The General asks me to make reports; I make reports. I'm just doing my job, Doctor. :Harrison: I wish to God you would let me do mine! :Scientist: We still lack an adequate coolant. Liquid nitrogen would be the ideal substance. :Advocate #2: Why are you not producing the substance? :Scientist: We have tried, Advocate. This planet's atmosphere contains ample amounts of the nitrogen element. But converting the nitrogen into a useful form is beyond the scope of the materials we have on hand. :Advocate #2: If you're incapable of manufacturing what we need, then you will acquire it in another way. :Advocate #3: And quickly! Before permanent harm comes to those who are still alive! :Advocate #2: I will not allow submersion into this pool to become our destiny as well! :Advocate #2: After all this time, the suits are finally completed! :Advocate #3: Completed, yes. But completely useless without some form of coolant. :Advocate #2: Our attempt to steal the liquid nitrogen from the rocket facility was at best poorly conceived! :Advocate #3: Desperate times call for desperate measures! My own body temperature has risen to untold levels! :Advocate #2: So has mine! If we cannot survive, who will assume the mantle of the Advocacy? I fear there are not three worthy candidates from among our ranks. :Advocate #3: Then pray that our current attempt at the refrigeration plant meets with success. :Advocates #2 and #3: To Life Immortal. :Advocate #1: For once, our scientists have accomplished what is expected of them. :Advocate #3: It will be interesting to see if they will rise to the challenge of maintaining their success. :Scientist: Our production of the liquid nitrogen is exceeding your quotas, Advocate. :Advocate #2: Then we will increase the quotas, Commander. Now isn't the time to grow lazy or complacent! :Advocate #1: Have your engineers double their output. :Advocate #3: We have been away from battle for far too long. :Advocate #1: It will be good to resume. :Advocate #3: The failure of our comrades to maintain control of the refrigeration plant is something of a setback. :Advocate #2: Agreed. But it's hardly cause for serious concern. :Advocate #1: We have more than enough coolant to see our invasion through to its victorious conclusion. :Advocacy: To Life Immortal! Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Mark Humphrey as Scientist #1 *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Larry Reynolds as Tom Kensington *Corinne Conley as Mrs. Pennyworth *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *John Vernon as General Wilson *Dale Wilson as Sheriff *Jim Bearden as Rancher *Leslie Carlson as Detective #1 *Louise Cranfield as Young Wife *Kris Ryan as Detective #2 *Brenda Adams as Woman Worker *Rob Heffernan as Computer Technician *Michael Caruana as Ralph *Chris Potter as Farmer *Eric Keenleyside as Foreman *Steve Makaj as Scientist #2 *Robert Lee as Chin *Mrs. Lau as Chinese Woman *Ted Hanlan as Guard *Paul De La Rosa as Cop Episode Crew *Directed by Colin Chilvers *Written by Forrest Van Buren *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by David Herrington *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Philip Mead - First Assistant Director *Gordon Yang - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Kevin Ward - Sound Effects Editor *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Brent Pate - Special Effects Editor *Ted Ross - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Scotty Allan - Gaffer *Robert Saad - Photographer: Second Unit *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Department *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Music Producer/Music Recorder *Billy Thorpe - Music Producer/Music Recorder *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Catherine Reynolds - Continuity Supervisor *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant *Karen Nadon - Production Accounting Clerk (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744062/ The Walls of Jericho] at IMDb *Thesis: The Walls of Jericho (War of the Worlds 1×02) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes